Falling Moon
by BloodDove01
Summary: An ancient evil attempts to escape. Now, one life hangs in the balance. Will they save him? Or, will the events of the past be replayed?TYY Full sum inside
1. Prolog: Repeat My Mistake

**This is my second story. This is TYY.**

**Yue and Yukito have merged. To keep Yue from torment, Touya has become a guardian. All is right, that is, until an ancient evil attempts to escape. Now, one life hangs in the balance. Will they save him? Or, will the events of the past be replayed?**

**I own 2 of the people in the dream. NOTHING ELSE!**

**Prologue: Repeat my mistake**

_**A nightingale in a golden cageThat's me locked inside reality's mazeCome someone make my heavy heart lightCome undone, bring me back to lifeIt all starts with a lullaby**_

_**-The Escapist, by Nightwish**_

_It was too late… He had stopped the spell… The gate would not open… In doing this, he had lost something of more value than his mortal life… he had lost hers…_

_Blood… Everywhere… They had used her blood to cast the spell.._

_He collapsed to the ground, tears fell on her cold form… He loved her…Now… She was gone… This would have been their wedding night…_

_Footsteps… The mage pried him away from the body… "There will be two. With a bond, even stronger than yours. What will you do?" The mage whispered on his ear, inky strands of black falling into blue black eyes._

"_Help them." He whispered. "They will not suffer as I have. As she has. They will not repeat my mistake!"_

He awoke, as if from nightmare… No, that had to be a nightmare. It took him several minutes to calm his breathing, to get his bearings. He slowly took stalk of the situation; of the location.

He was in his room; in his bed. The digital alarm clock on his bedside blinked 2am. The old wardrobe of chocolate brown not matching the chest of drawers, to its left, the once white paint mostly pealed, reveling bamboo. The television on top of the latter, its D.V.D player; flashing the same as the clock. Pictures, hung on the whitewash walls, depicting his family, surrounding the two windows in the rooms right center wall. The deep blue curtain, pulled wide; framing the almost nonexistent waning moon. Moon…

In a panic, he looked around franticly. This melted when he realized that his love, his moon, still lay beside him; silvery hair concealing his face, his head pillowed on Touya's chest. Funny, he had been Yukito when they had went to sleep. Touya smiled; ever cense the merge, spontaneous transformation while sleeping, had become more and more common. He held his breath as the guardian stirred. He let it out when Yue snuggled deeper into his chest, murmuring softly in his sleep; what sounded remotely like To-ya. He didn't wake.

Why had he panicked? For a moment there, he had thought he had lost Yue just like the warrior from his dream had lost the priestess of Selene. Selene? How had he known that she was the priestess of a moon deity? He hadn't even seen who the knight had wept for! And, who was that mage? He was so familiar. Like Touya had known who he was, but hadn't. Like he should have. As if, when you see a person on the street everyday, you've even said hello, but you've never really said anything.

_What a strange dream_, he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to think more. Could this have something to do with his new guardian form?

Almost a year ago; Sakura had discovered that she was powerful enough to create guardians. It had given him an idea. Why not he become a guardian? It was possible. According to Eriol, it would take a lot of magic and time. It could also kill him. It would take months to actually be able to transform. But, he hadn't cared.

His reasoning had been simple. It would serve two proposes. One, his sisters protection. Two, Yue's happiness. Yue had been so lonely and upset when Clow died. Touya had become so close to him cense the merge. To the point of becoming lovers. He knew that one day he would die. He just couldn't bare the thought of Yue being unhappy because of him.

So, after months of research, Nakuru attacking him, keeping Yue in the dark; _or at least trying to_, and a long, complicated ceremony later; Touya was officially a guardian. Prometheus, the Earth guardian to be in fact!

At first, Yue had been so upset. He had just up and left. Touya had been given an impromptu flying lesson, and proceeded to follow him. He had found Yue at the old abandoned temple on the edge of town.

As both Yue and Yukito, the mix of emotions had been too much for him. And, in his true form; he had reacted as Yukito. He had cried. Touya had found him sobbing, his silver white wings wrapped around him. Touya had gently pried his wings apart and simply held him; until a slightly unsmooth voice rang out through the night.

"Why?" He had whispered. "Why?" Touya had held him closer then. "Because, I love you." He replied, stroking strands of the purest silver, as Yue cried. For the first time… The first time cense the passing of one Clow Reed.

He looked back to the slumbering guardian. He looked so innocent, with his silver hair laying wildly across the bed, covering his eyes; closed to the world. His face… So gentle in repose. As if… All his cares were wiped away; leaving a perfect china rose, his thin mouth slightly open. Truly, the moon personified.

Touya would have liked to admire and bask in his beauty, in his warmth. But, his mind was too disturbed. He needed to think. He slipped from beneath his beloved; careful not to wake the beautiful moon being. He dressed and exited the room, the door shutting with an audible click. If the minimal noise had awoken the guardian, there was not much he could do about it. He pulled himself together, and headed for the roof…

**CLIFHANGER! I'm so mean! Special thanks to all my readers/reviewers, for my first story, not that there were many. Oh, and my sister, Serenity Monkala. Thanks! Read and review!**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	2. Spirit of Earth Unbound Time Will Tell

**Salu! That's French for hi! And I'm baaack! This is the second chapter of Falling Moon! And its Sakura's birthday! Find out who's coming. And, of course, more about the mystery man in Touya's dream! Also who's that mage? THIS IS NOT MINE! I OWN NOTHING! WELL I DO OWN LOTHERIN!**

**Chapter 1: Spirit of Earth Unbound/ Time will tell **

_**Caress the one, the Never-Fading**_

_**Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow**_

_**Caress the one, the hiding amaranth**_

_**In a land of the daybreak**_

_**-Amaranth, by Nightwish**_

_Else ware, in another plane of existence _

"_Lotherin… Lotherin…"_ He was being awakened from a state; much like sleep, but not; for he could not sleep… Not until the prophesy had been replayed. It was like… Like all the lights, and every appliance, everything in the house had been turned back on all at once… Save for the fact that this wasn't a house, it was his censes. _"Lotherin, welcome back…"_

He was in a pitch black nether land; the black haired mage stood before him. Wait… Before him. He couldn't truly see. Only feel…

"_Why have you called me here?"_ He questioned. _"The prophesy has begun again… The prophesy shall be fulfilled… Will you help them?"_ A far off voice asked.

"_How? How can I help him? Them?" _He questioned. _"Time will tell."_

****

"To-ya." Touya found himself being shook awake by a drowsy Yue. "To-ya… Why are you on the roof?" He asked, one pale, long fingered hand snaked back to brush droopy silver bangs behind a pointed, elfin ear. The other, pulled to his mouth to stifle the yawn and the dry cough that escaped with his words. Touya couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was when half asleep.

"I had a strange dream. I couldn't… Are you alright?" He asked, standing as the guardian erupted in a fit of coughing. His hand fell from his hair, as he lost his footing; unable to think strait. Touya was up and over to him in seconds. He was pulled into Touya's strong, stable embrace before he could slip from the roof.

He held the guardian as he coughed. "Yuki?" He asked as the coughs began to slow and stop. Yue regained his footing and pulled away; one final cough signifying the end of the coughing fit. "To-ya." He whispered, his soft deep voice, not as smooth as normal. His silver violet eyes held a fevered glint. "I don't know what came over me." He whispered almost drunkenly, as his beautiful voice scratched at his throat. Touya gently pulled the guardian over, and pressed his hand to Yue's forehead. The guardian melted in the warm embrace.

"You are not running a fever. Have you been sneezing, Yuki?" Touya asked. "Are you sick at your stomach?" Yue shook his head, silver locks flying around. "My throat hurts." He mumbled. Touya gently took his hand and pulled him from the roof.

Once back in the bedroom, Touya unbuttoned the white, silk nightshirt from the guardians almost sickly, slender form. He checked Yue's temperature again, and listened to his slow, steady heartbeat. "You seem fine… We need to speak to that kid. The freaky reincarnation. Do you think your up to going to the kaiju's birthday party?" He asked in worry.

The moon guardian took this as an excuse to snuggle up to Touya's broad chest. He sighed, and buried his face in the soft black flannel of Touya's T-shirt. "I'm fine To-ya." He whispered, his voice muffled by the fabric. His body began to glow white as he initiated the change. "It's most likely…" He began in the form of Yue. White wings enfolded him. "… Just a psychic cold. I would get them whenever Clow's energy would spike. When I was younger, every full moon. As well as solar eclipses. It is likely caused by the sudden increase in Mistress Sakura's power." Yukito ended sleepily.

****

It was an ordinary day. Well, at least to most people. Today Sakura Kinomoto; the most powerful sorceress in all of Asia, turned eighteen. The day before, there had been a party for all of her friends. Today, a meeting for all that knew. This meant, Tomoyo: Sakura's best friend, and apparent camera girl. Syoran, her boy friend, and partner in crime. Meling, his cousin. Eriol, the reincarnation of one of the pasts most powerful sorcerers, (even though, Sakura's power already outweighed his). Sakura's father, the second half of Clow's reincarnation.

As well as, the guardians. Yue, or Yukito; depending on what form he was in, although now, just the name Yue was more accurate. This was Sakura's moon guardian. The Judge. Ruby Moon, or Nakuru, Eriol's moon guardian. Cerberus, or Kero, Sakura's sun guardian. The Guardian Beast of the Seal. Spinal Sun, Eriol's sun guardian. And, last but not least; Sakura's latest guardian Prometheus, the Earth Guardian. Most commonly known as Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's elder brother.

Touya pulled the battered old green jeep into the driveway of the Victorian manor. Due to the amount of magic that would be in the area at one time, Eriol had decided that it would be best if they had the party at his house; where the damage would be minimal, and the guardians could stretch their wings a bit. Yukito coughed into a flower pattern handkerchief that Sakura had knitted for him. He neatly folded it and stuffed it into the back pocket of his faded blue jeans.

Touya pulled the vehicle in reverse, and backed it in to the marked parking spot. Cense Eriol has guests over quite a bit, he had decided to make a small parking lot on the extensive grounds. The rest of the grounds were mostly gardens. High sandstone walls surrounded the grounds; as well as numerous tall trees. These features had been put in for the sake of the guardians. They afforded the guardians a way to safely stretch their wings, and to practice. Today however, they gave the party goers a little privacy.

The engine's motor rumbled to a finish as Touya parked. Touya climbed out, and moved to the other side pulling the door open for his beloved. He looked around, expecting Nakuru to attack him. He glanced back at Yukito, and received a sweet smile that caught him off guard. The five girls that jumped on him also caught him off guard.

"He's so CUTE!" One gushed. "As cute as I remember!" Another squealed. The Gaki's sisters! He thought as he tried to detangle himself from the girls, Nakuru among them; all the while gagging.

During this, Yukito moved to the back of the jeep, keys out, ready to unlock the trunk. He was unable to do so, as a harsh cough escaped his throat. The sudden noise alerted the girls, and in one fell swoop, they had latched themselves to his neck, having lost interest in Touya. All but Nakuru, that is. The sudden surge knocked the guardian to the ground. It also knocked the air out of his lungs, starting another coughing fit. At this, Touya broke away from Nakuru, and quickly went to his moons aid.

Nakuru's eyes snapped to Yukito as Touya helped him up. His coughs began to die down, and he looked up. "Nii-Chan?" He murmured, being merged with Yue, he recognized his older sisters human form. "Nii-Chan, why are Li's siblings here?" He asked, the last word turning into a cough.

Touya couldn't help but smile. He had first learned that the guardians and cards had been raised as a family when Ruby Moon had slipped up. When Yue and Yukito had just started to merge, the guardians had known. Yue and Yukito hadn't. Ruby had almost let it slip that they were becoming one. Mind you, they didn't find out until a month later when Yukito initiated the change, and Yue went to Eriol.

Ruby had called both Yue and Yukito little brother in English then. Yukito, being the half that didn't know much English, had asked what she had said. She just blushed and refused to answer.

Touya and Yukito had received the answer from the yellow, and the blue plush toys later that evening. The yellow plushy would often coo something at Yue whenever he was out. Now, Kero had began to coo and cuddle up to Yukito as well.

That evening, the plushys had come into the room while they were studying. They had wanted to speak to Yukito. Touya had learned then that the guardians had been raised as children by Clow. Kero had been oldest, and the closest, and most protective of Yue. That had accounted for the brotherly lecture Touya had received from the plushy when he had started dating Yukito.

Ruby Moon had been second oldest. She had simply adored her "little moon flower". The nickname explained why Yue never responded when she called to him in English. Spinal Sun had been third. He had never been particularly close to Yue. And, Yue had been last. The cards had been aunts and cousins.

Kero and Ruby had absolutely adored Yue. The youngest moon guardians body had always been weaker than the three others. This had made them extremely protective.

"Nii-Chan?" Yukito's words had been enough to bring him back to the living. Nakuru let go of his neck, and launched herself at Yukito. "MOON FLOWER!" She squealed, nuzzling her mahogany hair against Yukito's neck. Her grip was strong enough to almost strangle him. "Li's mom is visiting, Moon Flower!" She sang. Her voice quieted however, and she pressed her hand to his forehead, checking for a temperature. "Moon-Chan, are you sick?" She asked. Her concern was short lived, and Yukito soon found himself being pulled into the house. Touya sighed, picked up the three brightly colored packages, and followed them into the building.

****

_With the spirit of Lotherin _

"_Lotherin…"_ The black haired mage spoke. _"Lotherin, you will assist the hero of the prophesy. You will look through his eyes."_ The mage smiled a slightly insane smile as he spoke. _"Wait! What do you mean? Look through his eyes?"_ Lotherin questioned.

"_You will physically see what he sees. Feel what he feels. Know what he knows in this modern age. You will hear his thoughts and be able to communicate with him." _Magic floated around the netherworld. The question on Lotherin's lips died as his world faded to black.

****

When Lotherin opened his eyes again… Wait! These were not his eyes! It was as if he was simply riding in another's body. _So this is what he meant!_

_I have found the hero. Now, I must find the victim._ He concluded. _It's some one that this Touya knows._ Lotherin looked through his eyes again.

They were at some sort of celebration, perhaps a coming of age ceremony? At this, sudden information passed to his mind. Today was the younger sisters birthday. And, true enough, if he looked, a girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes sat in the middle of a group of people. She was pulling the paper off of gifts and, in turn, thanking the givers. He was somewhat shocked when she squealed, and through her arms around Touya's neck. He pried her off, and moved to the back of the room.

His eyes scanned the room like a hawk's. Resting on the people, then moving away. An amber eyed teenage boy, and a girl with red brown eyes. Sakura's boyfriend, and his cousin. The Gaki, and the brat. An elderly woman, and four girls. The Gaki's mom and sisters. An elderly man. His father. Another girl, just about his age. His worshiper, Nakuru. A boy with blue black hair. _He looks like the mage… _The freaky reincarnation. A girl with a camera sat to his left. Tomoyo, his cousin. Last, two little plush toys. They were ALIVE!

A silvery presence entered the room. An immediate feeling of overwhelming love filled his mind. _This must be the one._ Lotherin concluded, as a thin pair of arms were thrown over Touya's neck. A pair of lips were then pressed just below his ear. Touya smirked at the greeting. "Hey, Yuki."

The other person moved and pulled two chairs next to Touya. The arms were thrown back over his neck. "Come on To-ya, you should sit." A soft, feminine voice sounded. Touya turned, and Lotherin gasped. The arms that were around his neck belonged to a gray haired youth. Lotherin recoiled. The hero of the prophesy was infatuated with another man!

**The end for now! Special thanks to Slaving Silenced! You are great!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	3. Turning Hands of Fate

**Welcome to chapter three! I am giving no hints today. Hint. Hint. Wink. Wink. I am beginning to think I should have stuck to one shots. Yeah! And not started a multi chapter story I will probably never finish. I mean, I am the Queen of unfinished projects! After last chapter, my brain hurts! But, I will make strides to finish for the loyal fans! Thanks! Oh, and there is a reason why Yue is youngest; it allows me to play Kero up as an over protective eldest brother! I own the villains and Lotherin.**

**Chapter Two: Turning Hands of Fate**

**Spare a little candle, save some light for me. **

**Figures up ahead moving in the trees. **

**White skin in linen, perfume on my wrist, **

**And the full moon that hangs over these dreams in the on the edge, Shadows where I stand**

**I search for the time on a watch with no hands,**

**I want to see you clearly, Come closer than this**

**But all I remember are the dreams in the mist**

**-These Dreams, by Heart**

Touya smiled as Yukito draped his arms around his neck, and pulled him into one of the lawn chairs that had been placed in the gazebo for the party. It was comfortably warm out. The wind whispered through the trees, catching Yukito's gray hair. Touya watched as his father brought a decorated cake, with eighteen candles, out to the group.

Sakura laughed and blew the candles out. The cake was passed around and eaten. With this, midnight found them sleepy and content. Touya looked down to the small weight on his arm, somewhere along the way, Yukito had fallen asleep. He smiled at the tell tale energy that formed around the sleeping man. Touya watched, as he had done so many times before, as Yukito was enfolded by white light and the change was initiated in his sleep.

At the white light, the Li Clan leader looked up and over. She had never seen the moon guardian, and was interested in his appearance. She brushed her jet colored hair behind one ear, her almond eyes widening at the moon beings pale beauty. His silver hair was pulled slightly out of his normal braid. His silver clothes, slightly rumpled; falling about him the same way his other forms garments had. Snowy lashes were closed, his silver amethyst eyes hidden. She had heard that the guardian was gifted with the beauty of the moon, but she had never expected this.

She turned her staring eyes away when they met Touya's smoky gray ones. He turned towards his moon, focusing on him. He noted that the guardian was breathing heavy in Yukito's form, but he was down right gasping in his true form. His skin was unnaturally warm and his pale face, flushed. His heart seemed to race with each gasping breath.

"Yuki?" He gently tapped the guardian. Yue stirred and surfaced from his slumber. His cat like eyes were only partially open; to him, it felt like his eyelids weighed a ton. He was so tired. To tired to open them any further. The room began to spin when he went to sit up, his aching arms not quite holding his small weight. "Yuki? I'm going to get the reincarnation to look at you, ok?" Touya said as he gently eased the guardian back in the chair.

He looked around. Someone had to watch Yuki while he got Eriol. He got his answer soon though. Laying on the ground just a few feet away was the yellow plushy's true, leonine form; his head in his paws, a bowl of ice cream in front of him. His orange gold fur sparked like the sun, reflected in the pale moonlight. Touya knew he would react to Yue's sickness and, like the over protective brother he is, agree to watch Yue while Touya got Eriol. "Hey plushy!"

The sun guardian looked up and over at him. "What?" He inquired harshly, not liking to be pulled away from his sugary treat. "I think Yuki is sick. You need to watch him wile I get the reincarnation!" As soon as he said the word sick, the guardian was up and over, his ice cream forgotten.

He moved swiftly to where Yue sat. He sniffed his ailing sibling and placed a gentle lick to his brothers temple, trailing his rough tung over the younger guardians flushed cheek in the winged lions equivalent of a kiss. "Your running a fever…" He whispered to his youngest sibling. "You need to take better care of you self Yue! If you were hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with my self." He said shaking his great, mane less head.

His armor had been removed for the party and it made it easier for him to get a good look a Yue's condition. Yue didn't look good at all. He was sweating, something the moon guardian rarely did. His eyes held a sort of glazed, fevered quality, and he was gasping for air. He hadn't looked like this cense Clow had first gotten sick.

While Cerberus attempted to comfort his ill brother, Touya went to get Eriol. He was talking to Tomoyo next to a flowering dogwood.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa!" Eriol looked up at the call of his name. He straightened his horn rimmed spectacles, moving unnaturally shiny blue black hair out of his dark blue, almost black eyes. He turned his head towards Touya, his lips turned upward in an almost insane grin. Scratch that, a completely insane grin!

"Is there anything I can do for you, my cute descendent?" He asked. This time, Touya let the name slip. Considering the occasion, he really didn't have the time to argue with Eriol. He wanted Yue looked at as soon as possible.

"Yue is sick." He stated, cutting right to the chase. Eriol stood brushing flower petals off of his brown slacks and white button up shirt. He had become suddenly very serious. Sakura, also hearing his words, looked very concerned. "Yue can get sick Onii-Chan?" She questioned, coppery locks framing her emerald eyes which held a look of pure worry.

"He is running a fever and his breathing isn't quite right." Touya stated coolly, worry pulling at his nerves. "I will see what I can do." Eriol stated, moving over to where Yue, his head laying on Kero's left flank. His snowy lashes ticked his cheek due to the fact that he had fallen asleep.

Eriol leaned down, brushing hair aside, he checked the ill guardian over. The Li matriarch seemed fascinated by the fact that the guardian was sick and used that time to get a closer look at him. While Eriol checked Yue's pulse, she leaned over his shoulder, peering at the guardian with curious eyes.

After about a minute, Eriol stood up. He turned to the group and spoke. "Thankfully, Yue is not very sick. To me, it looks like a psychic cold. Most likely caused by the sudden increase in Sakura's power. Nothing a little time and sleep couldn't solve." He smiled then, wiping his glasses on his sleeve. "However, I would like to have him stay the night, as well as tomorrow. I would like to monitor his condition." Eriol ended in a very doctor like manner.

_Else ware, in dark ruins on the edge of the civilized world_

"Is the circle set Ahti?" The man in a long dark cloak turned and smiled. "Yes my Lord Damianos. All is prepared for the Great One! All we need is the twelve artifacts. And most importantly, the Blood of the Moon of Artemis!" The dark mage's squeaky voice quivered under the eye of his lord.

"Have you found a suitable source?" The dark being demanded. "Yes my Lord! As well as suitable fools to retrieve the artifacts! My best demons Aeron, Gazini, Kalcey, Addons, Pallas, Aymon, Erlea, and Abdima, have been dispatched to retrieve the artifacts! They will arrive in one days time. Then, my Lord, we will be one step closer to the Great One!" At this, the dark one smiled, revealing two rows of pointed fangs. "Perfect!"

_The next morning at the Hiiragizawa house hold_

The insistent ringing of an alarm clock awoke the ill moon guardian. He sighed, not quite ready to be awake yet. He kept his eyes closed as he snuggled deeper into the warmth surrounding him, he hadn't even been awake for a full ten minutes, and his stuffy feeling head was already throbbing. Another five or six hours of sleep would do him good.

But, it was so warm, comfortable. He knew he couldn't stay that way for long. To-ya would have to leave for work early because they had stayed at Eriol's like requested. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this time. Very much like the cats he and his siblings had been based after, he nuzzled along Touya's neck, receiving a soft, barely audible sigh; signifying the fact that Touya had yet to awaken. It felt so right to just be here. It was perfect! Now, if only that stupid alarm clock would stop buzzing, it was making his head pound!

Even worse, he could feel his eldest brothers aura approaching fast. He loved his Onii-Chan to death, but wished Kero would lay off of Touya once in a while. Onii-Chan had been on Touya's case ever cense Touya started dating Yukito, back when they were two separate people. When Touya and Yukito announced the fact that they were dating, Kero had approached Touya.

Onii-Chan hadn't wanted to bother the Mistress… No, Sakura-Chan. She insisted he call her Sakura-Chan! Onii-Chan hadn't wanted to bother her, so in his plush form he had more or less threatened Touya. At the top of his lungs. He had yelled in Touya's face that, if he doesn't take good care of Yukito, that he would find new and unusual ways to make his life miserable. And he had been very willing to demonstrate.

There would probably be a repeat of the event as soon as Kero got there. That is, if there hadn't been a screaming match after he had gone to sleep. But, Yue didn't care! He was content, and would stay that way for as long as possible. He paused, listening. Touya's strong, steady heart beat could just barely be heard over the alarm clocks loud beeping. But still, to him, it was rhythmic and soothing, almost enough to make him forget his acing head. Almost…

He moved around, until he grasped one of Touya's rough, sturdy hands in his own, cool, pale, long fingered hands. The only thing he received from this action; was a soft, barely audible sigh. This signified the fact that Touya still remained asleep. Even after his attempt to wake him.

He would have been perfectly fine with this if… If Kero hadn't chose that time to barge in the room. He must have assumed that Yue was still asleep, probably because Yue still had his eyes closed. But, as soon as he entered the room, he began to yell at Touya, who was awake almost instantly.

The yelling match, Yue couldn't really tell what they were saying, mostly because the alarm clock was still going off and partially because of the sudden increased pounding in his head; went on for about five minutes. That was until it became to much for Yue ho handle.

Yue sat up in the bed, ignoring the fact that his head was spinning beyond his tolerance. He partially untangled the dark red sheets from his thin, pale frame. He was very tired, but this had to be done. Magic formed in his palm. The bickering two still hadn't noticed the fact that he was awake. However, the looks on their faces when a silver ice shard flashed narrowly between them, was priceless.

"Yue!" Two confused voices asked. "Please Onii-Chan, let To-ya get dressed. And let me sleep!" He whispered. Cerberus purred, nuzzling his youngest brother. "Of course, Yue!"

_Later that evening_

Touya pulled his jeep into the parking lot of the dance studio. He had agreed to pick up Sakura. The day had passed with little to no problems, and she wanted to check on her moon guardian. Kero and Spinal had been left to watch him, and Sakura wanted to make sure of their good job at doing so.

He watched as a crowd of girls, some still in leotards, exited the building. He sighed, Sakura always stayed to help lock up and could be there for at least ten more minutes.

Sakura had gotten a job at the studio to help pay for her collage. It paid well and she could take as much time off as needed. She had been working more now that school was out. He smiled as she left the building, waving to the owner.

She bolted across the parking lot, her gym bag flying wildly behind her. She swung the door open, sliding in to her set next to Touya. She stared him in the eye. "We need to get to the park!" She gasped, breathless from her sprint.

"Why?" He asked looking at her. "I feel a dark presence there!"

_With Yue and Spinal_

Spinal looked over at his sleeping brother, to him, it looked like his fever was breaking. The moon guardian had dressed and come down to the library earlier that evening, he had meant to read, but had ended up asleep. He now sat in one of the plush chairs, a deep green throw draped over him, an old tome slipping from his fingertips. The ancient book hit the floor with a dull thud.

Spinal floated over, meaning to pick up the book… But stopped when the loud bang echoed through the house. Yue was jolted awake. He looked around groggily. "Onii-San…" Spinal silenced him. "Its probably just Kero-Nii. You stay here, I'll go check it out."

_The others_

Eriol's shield barely held. This man, Abdima he called himself, had been attacking the two for the last fifteen minutes. He showed no sigh of giving up. Fire rained everywhere. It appeared that he had no qualms about the pure destruction he was causing. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

Abdima smiled as he formed another fire ball in a black gloved hand, his intended target; Tomoyo. Eriol only just had time to throw up another shield as the brown haired man attacked. Eriol only hoped that the others were not being attacked…

_No such luck_

Cerberus dodged another attack. The combine powers of the two was steadily pushing him back. It was night. He was at his weakest. They had picked the best time to attack, he mused as another poison vine shot pasty him.

These were easy to avoid. He would be fine if only… NO! The door creaked open. Spinal entered ready to help.

Now, normally; Kero wouldn't mind the help… But, he watched as the shadow appeared behind Spinal.

"Supii, LOOK OUT!"

_In the library _

Yue sighed as he lifted the book and began to file it back on to the shelf. He wondered what the noise was.

He placed the book on the shelf, then leaned down to pick up the ones that Spinal had finished. He hated feeling so useless. Not only had the cold dulled his censes, he had also been ordered to remain in his true form. Not to mention, it was new moon. Footfalls…

He turned, expecting Kero and Spinal. They would come in, likely covered in flour or sugar, the loud crash having been Kero attempting to raid Eriol's pantry. He would have knocked something over and covered himself.

Much to Yue's confusion, no one was there…

He put the book he had been holding down, and stepped into the hallway. His vivid, cat like eyes scanned the long, thin hall for even the slightest hint of movement. Nothing…

He shook his head. He thus returned to his work, careful to close and lock the door behind him. If his siblings needed in, they could nock. This was taking a while.

His mind wandered to Touya. He had seen Touya's wings; but not his full form. He would probably be hansom. Yue smiled as his thoughts shifted to Touya's soft smile. The smile just for him.

Yue didn't even know they were there until he was bashed into the nearest wall. His head hit the surface hard. Dizzily, he attempted to fight back, but his body was slammed into the wall again. This time he was pined there. He struggled weakly.

He was so dizzy. Something warm and wet was seeping into his hair. Yet again his head was slammed into the wall, and held there. His hair was moved from his neck. Fingers were pressed into his skin, moving the base of his neck. Then, they were suddenly moved.

Something cold was presses onto his skin. A flash of pain surged from that point. Heat flooded his body. The world grew dark, as it had been threatening to do cense his first collision with the wall. The last thing he remembered before the darkness took him was two blurry faces looking down at him…

**To be continued…**

**I thank my readers and reviewers. As well as the wonderful Old Grenadier! Happy fathers day dad!**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	4. The Dusk

**Hi! Sorry it took so long! I just got a new book and have been putting the story off! But, here is chapter three or four! I am doing a Zutara week story as well! Also, on a notebook laptop, the chapters are so much longer than on a big computer. So please bare with me, I will try to make it longer! I will be reveling Touya's guardian form in this chapter. Mind you, he represents Earth and would likely take on aspects of Earths appearance or creatures.**

**Chapter Three: The Dusk **

**Queen of Light took her bow And then she turned to go, The Prince of Peace embraced the gloom And walked the night alone. -The Battle of Evermore, Lead Zeppelin **

It was a warm, summers eve. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, a gentle breeze followed; barely shaking the branches and leaves on the trees. The streets of the city were deserted, street lights just flickering to life; their false, yellow light a beacon for the lone, rusted green jeep that made its way down the street; its tail lights visible, leading roughly down to the legendary Penguin Park.

For all the serenity of the scene, like a dark cloud, a black aura of dread draped the city in its cold darkness. The feeling of overwhelming despair, causing the city's inhabitants to draw their curtains, lock their doors, and for some, to even arm themselves. Animals too reacted to this strange feeling. Dogs, their barking silenced in favor of hiding, their ears flat, their tails between their legs. Cats rose to their hunches, hissing and spitting.

This kind of event was strange… What felt like a dead silence had fallen. Those very few that held magic… The want to hide was unimaginable. Their reaction to this darkness was ten times worse than those with out. Even if they weren't involved… They still felt the rise in the dark. Some who knew… They hid their auras as soon as they could, fearing a dark wrath, hungry for power. Some could only feel it… Their minds not truly knowing their fear.

The jeep pulled into a small separated compost of trees. The magic here was so strong… There were no street lamps lit, the jeep's engine sputtered and died… Even the young, dark man driving, his digital watch blinked off.

With a single hissed curse; him and his companion, a slender, teenage girl with shoulder length auburn hair and dazzling emerald eyes, clad in a black dance leotard, dance flats, and a pink sweater, exited the vehicle.

"Can't you feel it now, Onii-Chan?" The girl asked, her soft voice carried on the nonexistent wind. Echoing in the calmness, swirling around them. Filling the deathly silence with an almost thunderous sound.

The air itself felt heavy. Like a lead weight had dropped down on them, clogging their senses with its metallic taint. For such a warm, midsummer's day… It felt so cold… The wind whipped around her, forcing her to pull her sweater about herself tighter. Leotards offered little to no protection against the buffering wind. The problem was… There was no wind.

"Yes…" Her dark companion murmured, removing his old brown coat, and draping it about her shoulders. Her elder sibling stood. He allowed his magical senses spread and move. He closed his deep, stormy brown eyes and focused.

He felt the trees, the bushes… Lesser spirits and pixies. But, thankfully no human auras. For them it would be safe to search out the evil aura and neutralize it. He nodded to Sakura, and she pulled out her yellow and pink star key. He watched as the summoning spell flashed to life; the magic wind lengthening the wand. He then turned, his eyes settling on the setting sun.

The spell ended and Sakura moved over to her tall, dark sibling. She sighed. "It may just be a false alarm… But Touya, I can tell something is wrong! I have this nagging feeling that we shouldn't be here. Like the danger is somewhere else." She turned her unblinking emerald gaze on him. "Onii-Chan… Will you try to transform? I mean, Yue taught how to, right?" She asked calmly, turning towards him. He nodded.

He remembered talking to Yue about transformation. "Steel yourself." His precious moon had said in all seriousness, his face devoid of all emotion. "Spread your energy evenly through your body. Then when it has been evenly, focus it on your back. Here and here." He had gently pressed his fingers to Touya's shoulder blades, directing a small amount of magic there, just enough to shock him a little.

"Then, allow it to protrude and spread. You already have the ability to grow your wings. The full transformation is basically that, just on a larger scale." The guardian had smiled then. The little half smile of his, nothing more than the upturning of his lips. The little smile that was reassuring in and of itself.

"When you start, do not stop until you are ready. Be sure! You will know when you are ready." The moon being had said, playfully flicking Touya on the nose. The next ten minutes had been spent with the guardians soft tinkling laugh filling the air as Touya mercilessly tickled him.

A faint smile played on Touya's lips as he remembered this. That had been the first time he had heard the moon guardians soft, silky laugh. The sound was so smooth, it matched his soft monotone. The sound of his laughter was so rare… It was highly coveted by Touya. Almost as much as his light smile, and the gentle, playful smirk saved just for Touya when they were alone.

His thoughts could not dwell on his love, he needed to focus on the task at hand. He closed his eyes, pulling his energy in and around.

_X. X. X_

Lee dodged the tendrils of poisonous gas that swirled around him. The pearly, gray black, smoke like waves of poison, moved about, curving in around them like vines. He had lost sight of Meilin a while back. He hoped her the best against her opponents.

His sword had absolutely no effect. Any and all water based attacks… Only spread the poison. The three demonic beings that were attacking them, had no reason to do so. It was beginning to get harder to breath…

In a way, he was lucky that him mother had returned to Hong Kong earlier that day… In more ways than one; he was very unlucky. She would have known how to defeat this being! He sent another bolt of lightening at the demon. It was the only thing that seamed to work!

He ducked, throwing up a shield. It held… This gave him a chance to size up his opponent, and get his first good look at him…

He was about average height. The steel gray boots he wore were strapped up, over dark gray leggings. Steel gray gloves covered long fingered hands, and were strapped over a dark gray shirt. A deep, almost black, gray tabard was tied with a gray sash at the waste. Shoulder length, thick light brown curls, frizzy and free, gave his rounded face an almost dog like look. Eyes, the color of storms, glinted with interest. A demons smirk made his face all the more horrid.

He let out a harsh, barking laugh. With out that little warning… Lee would have been skewered by a black tentacle. To late already…

One of the poison leashes latched itself around his foot. At this, he found himself being dragged through the undergrowth. He fumbled uselessly trying to detach it; all the while avoiding loose rocks and low hanging branches. Next thing he knew, he was pulled forcefully into the air and dangled upside down in front of the being.

" You are the soon head of the Lee Clan?" The being questioned, fixing his gray eyes on Lee's amber ones. "I am Pallas. I serve the Great One." The tendril righted him, still keeping a tight hold on the Lee Clan warrior. "One of many lives now hangs in limbo."

He reached into his tabard and produced a tightly furled scroll. "To protect your clan, you will retrieve this item. To protect your allies as well. If not… Our prisoner shall parish." The vines deposited Lee roughly on the ground. An ominous crack sounded in the clearing behind the small Lee estate. Pallas quickly descended to where Lee was attempting to stand, his ankle badly broken.

He yanked the boy to his feet. The scroll was thrust into Lee's hand and, in a flash of light and smoke, Pallas was gone.

_X. X. X._

At another place entirely the reincarnation of Clow Reed was finally getting a good look at his opponent. As well as a feeling of dread…

The first thing that he noticed is that his enemy could pass as human… At a distance. Up close, he was more bestial than human. He was clad in all reds and browns; from his boots, to his tunic, gloves, pants, and coat. He wielded a flaming whip which he was using to take down every shield Eriol could put up.

His hair was an almost orange red. His eyes… They flashed the same color. His skin held an unnatural glowing quality. Almost like magma. His face was twisted in a cruel smirk.

Eriol… No, rather Clow, recognized this man. He served the Great One, the so called Lord of Time… Clow's memories were merely made of fizzled mists. That which was real and of value to this case was obscured by the fog of time. Still though, he knew the face. The attacks. The anger behind the force… This man… No, thing… Was a berserker; a demon who lived on rage. Rage and fire.

They lived only in the darkest, furthest reaches of Tataris. They lived where the only light was that of the fires that burned through the souls of sinners and served as the bases of new demons. They served only the foulest creatures. And, very much like the vampire, they feared the sun, for living in the darkest reaches of Tataris, they had no sun. While they fought with fire, the strategy to defeat them was simple… Fight fire with fire. If you cannot stand the sun, what good are you against its element?

The fire spell flared up around Eriol, another covering Tomoyo. He would fight this monster!

He dodged the next enemy spell. It ricochet off of his shield, sending the demon running for cover. Attacks flared around them… It appeared as if the demon would win… But, as soon as it started, it stopped…

_X. X. X._

Black leather enfolded him, Sakura could already feel the changes that she knew were taking place. She watched as the transformation took place, her mind wandering.

Black leather… The black leather of bat wings. She had thought for certain that his wings would have been feathered like a birds. The same as Yue and Kero's wings. Either that or dark and scaled, that of a butterfly. The same as Ruby Moon and Spinal Sun. Like a bat? She would have never thought… Not until the wings parted…

Eyes, once of chocolate, were now a deep forest green. His deep olive skin had darkened to a medium shade of brown. Most noticeable of the changes were the shiny, jet colored scales that now graced his limbs and torso. His face also held some scales; just enough to protect his nose and cheeks. These scales were of a lighter, more brown color, and harder to see.

The black scales fit him like armor; not completely covering, but protecting. Sakura almost gasped at the other noticeable features he now held. A scaled, scorpion like tail with a razor sharp tip, curled complacently over his shoulder. Poison beaded at the point giving Sakura a slight idea of potential attacks and abilities. His black leather bat wings held sharp, jagged tips, almost like the spiked spines that graced his tail, but sharper. His fingers were tipped with claws and, surprisingly the least visible of all the changes, his short dark hair had developed a green tint.

His robes were made of a thick forest green, and a thick black linen. The material was sturdy, made to last, unlike the soft, nearly see through, white silk of Yue's elaborate robes. Well, Touya's robes weren't truly robes, but Sakura didn't know what to call them. The outfit consisted of an elaborately tailored muscle shirt. The shirt was a deep forest green with spiraling, almost elfin designs trimming the sides and sleeves. A closer inspection of the patterns would tell that they were indeed Celtic in origin.

Thick legging like pants of black graced his legs. They curved at the feet like Yue's but, unlike Yue's, they did not leave his feet bare. The gold designs covered the bottom of the pants and pulled down covering his feet like Greek sandals. A jade stone was set in the middle of the gold, matching the larger stone set in the gold of his chest. A sash made of soft gold muslin was pulled at his waste, two falchion's with golden hilts, a jade pommel, and black leather hand grip, were thrust through the silk. The costume held no gloves.

The transformation was only just completed as a gust of black wind came blasting towards them…

_X. X. X._

Meling was mad.

She had planed to spend the evening with her cousin. They had just dropped off her aunt at the airport and had been on their way home. Then they were attacked, just like that! No cause, nor reason; just attacked! One pulled one direction by an unseen force, the other, another direction.

Next thing she knows, she's dodging fireballs and a random guy is ranting about fulfilling a prophesy. And, of course, some blond guy dropping a scroll on her head. After that he had continued his rant… Complete with directions! On how to use the scroll.

She cleared her throat. "SYAORAN!" She yelled his name to the wind. The dieing twilight sky showed the absent new moon, several light, twinkling stars in its wake. "Syaoran!" She called again.

Meling was about to give up hope on finding him. Thoughts of calling search and rescue came to mind. Then she saw him, slumped against a tree, breathing heavy.

"Syaoran! Are you ok?" He smiled as she helped him to his feet. His ankle hung limply. "I'm glade to see you are ok." He stated, out of breath. "The mansion!" The amber eyed boy gasped. "Someone is in danger! We need to find the others…"

He was cut off as a red form landed in view. In one movement, his sword and ofuda were in hand, and he was in front of Meling.

_X. X. X._

Touya had just enough time to grab Sakura and jump clear of the air born attack. He dodged to the left landing out of the way, his tail wrapping around Sakura and pulling her behind him.

The attack had been that of air. Buffeting an unreal wind. It began to swirl and take form…

The man it became was tall and lanky, his thin frame reminding Touya vaguely of Yue and Ruby Moon… He wore a blue version of Pallas' outfit, it complemented his stringy black hair and shiny, mischievous light blue eyes. And, for all appearances, he was European, his skin holding a healthy, rosy, pinkish tone.

The man smiled showing off startlingly white teeth. He raised his gloved hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I don't see why you are attacking me! I'm merely the messenger!"

_X. X. X._

"Don't shoot!" The red form yelled as Syaoran Lee raised his sword prepared to strike. It was Meling who recognized Ruby Moon first.

The butterfly girl looked worse for ware. One wing was torn. Her hair was a frizzy, poufy mess, almost like she had been hit by lightening. Her dress was in tatters. She smelled slightly of smoke.

"What happened to you?" Meling asked, taking in the tattered guardian. "I got attacked while I was going home from work! And get this, he attacks me and then just stops! The idiot throws a weird scroll at me and flies off! I was following Eriol's aura when I found you. We are not far now…"

"You were attacked too?" A familiar voice sounds, cutting the red beings tirade off. Eriol and Tomoyo appear from the forest, each looking worse than the next. "If we were attacked, I don't doubt that Sakura and Spinal were attacked as well. We should find Sakura and return to the mansion."

_X. X. X._

Two scrolls were tossed at Touya. "I'm here to deliver a warning and a verdict!" The blue man announced happily. He tipped the strange bowler top hat he wore in Sakura's direction.

"These scrolls bare the names and locations of magic items. Each scroll has a name on it. Each name belongs to one of your allies. Each of your allies has received a scroll. The scroll that bares your name, is the scroll that bares the object that you will recover." He gave them a large grin, and continued.

"The scrolls also hold a one time use spell. The spell will get you to and from the location of the object on the scroll once. I suggest you bring the object with you when you leave. Each object holds with it a trial." He smiled wider, turning to leave. About three feet away he turned around. "Oh, and if you don't have the objects to the location on the back of the scroll by the next full moon…" He paused for dramatic effect then smirked. "We'll kill our hostage!"

"Hostage?" Sakura gasped. "Who have you taken?" Touya shouted with barely contained rage. The man smirked again. "Don't look at me! How should I know? I'm just the messenger!" And, in a gust of wind, he was gone.

_X. X. X._

Sakura gasped, she had been running around for the most of an hour now with no stopping.

As soon as the man disappeared, she had found the others. Now they were at the mansion. With two wounded sun guardians, and a missing moon guardian. They had found the badly wounded sun beasts in the front hall. The walls were burn and the whole place looked like it had had a truck drove through it. Yue had not been there and Eriol had said that he was probably somewhere else in the house, wounded as well.

Sakura's musings were cut off at Ruby Moon's shrill shriek. She dashed down the hall to the library that Ruby stood in… And had to stop herself from screaming.

Books littered the floor, and a table had been over turned. But it wasn't that that caused her near scream. It was the blood…

The blood that was splattered against the wall. The deep crimson, tainted with swirls of mercury like silver. The blood of a guardian.

Yue was no where to be seen…

**We stop here!**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	5. Scene of The Crime

**Hi! I'm back! This will be a dream sequence chapter! I didn't give Lotherin enough attention last time. There are lots of dream sequences in this one. MIND THE RATING! The OC names come from a name Translation website. 2,000 names was the name. I think…The plot and OC's are mine. That's about it, really. Oh, and some of the locations!**

_**Where have all the feelings gone?**_

_**Why has all the laughter ceased?**_

_**Why am I loved only when I'm gone?**_

_**Gone back in time to bless the child**_

_**Think of me long enough to make a memory**_

_**Come bless the child one more time**_

_**How can I ever feel again?**_

_**Given the chance would I return?**_

_**I've never felt so alone in my life**_

_**As I drank from a cup which was counting my time**_

_**There's a poison drop in this cup of Man**_

_**To drink it is to follow the left hand path **_

_**-Bless the Child, Nightwish **_

**Chapter Four: Scene of The Crime **

The hall was long, sandstone? No, some kind of gray stone that resembled concrete and its mortar graced these halls. The building itself looked old… To be in fact it appeared that they were under ground. There were no windows.

Aymon looked to the map that Erlea, who was in charge of the hide out, had given him. He was pleased with himself. He had delivered the warning to the lovely Card Mistress, and had returned to the base to hear that everyone had done their jobs right for once!

He tilted the paper in hand. He had delivered the message to Sakura and her Earth guardian. He inwardly shuttered at the thought of the green velvet eyes that bored through him. That was defiantly one he would need to watch. He turned a corner and moved to the door there. He nodded to the demonic guard, who saluted and left. With a whispered word, the door opened.

He almost gasped at the demure beauty of the being within.

In the center of the bare room was a chair. It was relatively normal, with four legs and a smooth seat. It was however, bolted to the floor. And the back… It wasn't normal. It consisted of two poles with nothing in between. This left the occupants back open and visible. But it wasn't the chair that held his interest. It was the being sitting there…

The missing moon judge of the Sakura, Yue…

Ropes crossed his upper torso and arms. They were far enough down that they held him in place, as well as leaving his neck and shoulders untied. And reachable… The jem that usually adorned his collar was missing and the top buttons had been pulled off, leaving the front of his shirt gaping open, reviling a small portion of the expanse of pale creamy white flesh. His hands were pulled behind him, ropes binding his thin wrists to each of the poles. His ankles were strapped to the chair legs.

Aymon smiled smugly when he noticed the fact that the guardian was still unconscious. Yue's head was tilted forward, thick locks curtaining his sharp features. His almond eyes were shut making the color unknown to Aymon. A cloth gag covered his thin pale lips.

His delicate features were stunning, even bound and gagged. To be in fact, his currant plight made him all the more desirable.

Aymon's eyes trailed from the exposed skin on his chest, over his slanted eyes, his high cheek bones, to his sharp nose and chin. His eyes moved from Yue's thin lips, to his small, pointed ears, calmly taking in the silver clasp and amethyst jem that made up his earring. Then, finally landing on his silken, silver hair. Aymon frowned when he saw that the left side was matted with crimson blood. Well, it was apparent that not everyone had done their jobs right…

They had been specifically told not to harm him when they "acquired" him. They needed his blood! HE had specific orders involving that. No blood was to be shed.

He leaned down, his hands moving across the guardians thin frame; almost cataloging the creamy soft texture of Yue's skin and hair. Aymon snorted and lightly pulled at the top of the white robe exposing more skin, yet not taking it all the way off. He could talk to those foolish underlings of his at a later date.

He found himself smiling again as the moon being started to stir. Eyes like hardened amethyst slowly opened, as he pulled the gag off. His eyes trailed over the luscious, pale lips. They were parted slightly as the groggy guardian tried to take in the situation and location. Aymon found himself wondering what those lips tasted like…

Still slightly unfocused due to the sedative, the guardians eyes locked on him as he stepped forward. He took the guardians face in his hands and stared into those eyes. No emotion…

Aymon frowned. Captives were no fun when they didn't fear their captors. He did however, saver those eyes widening in some unknown emotion when he roughly pressed his lips against the thin, pale ones…

X. X. X.

Sakura was in tears.

In the nearly ten years that she had control of the cards, this had never happened. She knew that she could always trust her guardians to protect her. She couldn't even count the times they had protected her. Yue took her fall when Eriol attacked them with the giant teddy bear. Kero caught her when the Void took Fly from her. They had always protected her, she never once thought that she would have to protect one of them; let alone that one of them would be kidnapped and held hostage.

And yet, one was. And yet, her moon guardians blood was splattered across the library wall. And yet, she had found her sun guardian unconscious in the foyer. More tears dripped from her eyes. The one time… The one time that her guardian was sick… The one time that she needed to protect one of them, she had failed.

Eriol sat across from her, bent over Spinal Sun, patching up his broken leg. Tomoyo had her arms around Sakura, trying to calm her down; but the tears just wouldn't stop. Wei, Syaoran's butler, was binding Syaoran's broken ankle. In an attempt to keep Ruby Moon calm, Meling had insisted on borrowing some of her clothing. This was also because Meling's own outfit was damaged beyond repair. The two of them were in Ruby's room and, from the sounds of it, Ruby had finally broken down. Kero and Touya weren't doing much better though. Kero was laying on the ground at her feet, head in paws, looking absolutely miserable. And Touya just had this haunted expression on his face. Fujitaka, who had been called by Eriol, stood off to the side. He too had been attacked.

Sakura took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She had opened her mouth, when Eriol began to speak.

"I believe that we must retrieve the objects that they have requested. We don't know what they will do to Yue… What they have done. We know for certain that he is injured. His blood." Eriol's voice shook. "His blood tells us that much."

Eriol moved to the table in the center of the room. Ten scrolls lay atop the glass table, each with the name of one person in the group printed on a colored band around the outside. Eriol reached forward and lifted all ten. He moved, handing a scroll to each member of the group, placing Ruby's and Meling's back on the table.

"In the morning, the first of us will retrieve their idem, but now, we must rest. There should be room for each of you. Now, go rest, we have a big day ahead of us."

X. X. X.

The world around him was black. There was nothing. On some level, he was somewhat aware that he was sleeping. The void was simple, clean, and black; it almost made him forget about the turmoil he was going through. Almost…

In a jolt, flashes of his life past before him; like a fast moving T. V. picture, its volume turned off to where, all you saw were the actors, their mouths moving, yet not a sound emerging.

The first time he met Yue; scrutinizing eyes scanning the pale angel. Hugging the guardian after they acknowledged mutual love. Soon after the merge. Their first kiss; he remembered the soft noise that his Yuki; his Yue, his Yukito made… The soft noise caused by the passionate kiss. Their first time was that night; just staring at his moon as he slept in Touya's arms.

Brushing the guardians hair out while watching a movie; how the moon being was asleep against him when he finished. Teasing him, the playful tap to his nose. Wondering how something so beautiful was his. A dark wizard attacking Sakura, the four guardians being beat back relentlessly. Catching Yue as he collapsed from fatigue; the worry over his condition.

A tear dripped from his eye. He hadn't broken down in front of his sister, but now, in this pitch black dreamscape… He did.

The blood. Crimson swirled with white, silver. The blood of a guardian. Ruby, Spinal, and Kero each bled. The gouges on Kero's left flank were bound. The bone in Spinal's leg that was so badly broken that it punctured his skin; was magically healed. Ruby's split lip was easily dealt with. But Yue…

It was a lot of blood.

Another tear. He couldn't… He couldn't handle the thought that some crazy demon had the man he loved. Or, that the one he loved, was injured and he could not protect him… He couldn't handle that.

"Please be ok." The whispered words filled the black void.

"The question is, will you save him, Touya Kinomoto?"

X. X. X.

Cerberus shook his head. "How could I let this happen?" He asked himself. "I failed Clow. I promised him I would protect the cards and my siblings. I failed!" The sun guardian wailed into the darkness of the empty library. The dried blood seemed to glow in the slight moon light that shown through his partially open window, mimicking its owner. The eerie red silver light filled the room with haunting shadows.

He flinched as he realized he had yelled. Praying that he hadn't woke anyone, he turned prepared to slip into Sakura's room and sleep with her. With eyes cast down, he moved to leave. He didn't get very far before he collided with some one.

X. X. X.

Ruby Moon smiled ruefully, she knew how he felt. She felt as if she had failed Clow as well.

When she and Kero were first created, Clow had told them that they were siblings, and too protect each other. Then their opposites, their counterparts were created. Spinal first, then Yue. She had been assigned Spinal as her opposite, and Kero had Yue. All her life was spent with the three. She trained Yue. She fought with Kero. She protected Spinal.

But, this time she failed. Spinal was hurt, and she had not been able to stop it. She felt sick at this thought. Ruby Moon couldn't even imagine how Kero felt. His yell from the library had woken her. With her heightened senses, she could smell his tears. She could smell the salt water through the moon cold smell of her brothers blood. She hated those scents.

She walked with a propose towards the library. She flinched at what greeted her. Her elder brother sat at the door looking miserable. Head in paws, great tears rolling down his face. She took a deep breath. "Nii-Chan?"

Her heart broke as he turned to her. Soul shattering sadness. Her had to stop her own tears.

"Ruby…" He had to let it out. He sniffed once, his tears ending. "I don't know what to do! Remember how you promised Clow you would protect Yue and Spinal? I promised Clow I would protect all of you! Spinals hurt. You're hurt. Yue's hurt and, lord knows where, or if he's even still alive! I failed! Clow trusted me and I failed!"

Ruby Moon stood, eyes transfixed as the great lion started to cry again. Emotion flickered through her eyes before she dropped to her knees and throw her arms around his neck.

"Nii-Chan… You never failed! You tried so hard… They were just to strong! We will get him back! We will…"

**To be continued…**

**Wow… I haven't updated in for like, ever! Hate school. See! There's my problem! School! Oh well… Happy Holidays!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	6. NOTE!

**I have NOT stopped the story! I REPEAT! I HAVE NOT STOPPED THE STORY!**

**My computer got a corrupt file and I LOST EVERYTHING!**

**I'm taking any and all ideas. Ones that fit the story anyway. **

**I managed to salvage some of my Inuyasha storys. But thats it!**

**Help please!**

**With Love **

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


	7. The Voices In Your Dreams

**My Muse is back! This chapter is for three great people! Everybody give a hand to… **

**Aristania!**

**Reianneliese!**

**Gemini24!**

**This is for you guys! Enjoy!**

_**Sweet little words made for silence  
**_

_**Not talk  
**_

_**Young heart for love  
**_

_**Not heartache  
**_

_**Dark hair for catching the wind  
**_

_**Not to veil the sight of a cold world**_

_**Kiss while your lips are still red**_

_**While he's still silent  
**_

_**Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
**_

_**Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool  
**_

_**Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
**_

_**Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**_

**_First day of love never comes back_**

_**A passionate hour's never a wasted one  
**_

_**The violin, the poet's hand,  
**_

_**Every thawing heart plays your theme with care**_

**_Kiss while your lips are still red_**

_**While he's still silent  
**_

_**Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled  
**_

_**Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool  
**_

_**Drown into eyes while they're still blind  
**_

_**Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**_

_**-While You Lips Are Still Red, NightWish**_

**Chapter Five: The Voices In Your Dreams**

"What do you mean?" Touya's question hung lankly in the gray fog of the dreamscape. As if to answer him, the fog began to swirl and change, shaping itself into the form of a man. The man was armored as a knight, the colors and style making him one of the Franks or a Visigoth. He was decked out in a well made, yet battle torn set of half-plate armor, with a shining breast plate and thigh guards. Chain mail lay under a pair of form fitting gauntlets, shoulder guards, and greaves. A rounded small shield was held in his left hand and in his right, was a grayed broadsword, a sheath hanging on his hip. Touya noticed there was no insignia on his shield. Strange…

That however, did not stop him. "I don't even know where he is! How am I supposed to save him? HOW?" A tight coil of anger curled in his chest. He was such a failure! He couldn't protect his moon, his Yue and now, some random spirit…Some random spirit? "Who are you?"

The armored spirit shook his head and raised a gauntleted hand to brush dusty blond hair from sea green eyes. He sighed, looking down from where he floated and at Touya. "Your anger is not needed." He spoke again in his roughed voice. Touya looked away, a faint red tinting his cheeks. "Sorry…"

"No need to apologize." The tall spirit murmured. "My name is Lotherin. I once loved a woman named Alchemy. She was a servant of Selene, a moon deity. I came from a small town on the edge of what is now France and I traveled north to Rome. We met on the road when I was wounded, she cared for me. In the end, we fell in love. We even vowed to wed… But, that's when things went down hill…"

Lotherin stopped for a moment he then turned to Touya in a glint of silver. He remained silent. "Continue please." Touya spoke. Lotherin nodded and began anew. "It all started with a black haired mage from Asia…"

X. X. X.

The demon smirked as the moon guardian struggled and jerked away from the unwanted touch. Cold defiance gleamed in hazy lilac eyes. Evidently, the drug was still active… But still, Aymon had to grin. It was always so fun when they fought back.

He made a show of sighing and running a hand through thin black locks. "It's such a pity, what we have to do to you…" The wind demon murmured, fingering Yue's moonlit silver strands. "You are so pretty…"

"But, I guess it simply can't be helped." He stood and moved across the room, over to a battered foldable card table. He shuffled around the holdings of a cardboard box that was seated on its top. Extracting three objects, he swiftly turned on his heel and moved back across the room, a curved dagger, a syringe, and a wire coil grasped in his hands.

X. X. X.

"He called himself Clow Reed." Lotherin began, only to stop at the look on Touya's face. "Is there something wrong?" The green eyed spirit asked. "Clow Reed is… Was the man that created Yue." At this, Lotherin growled, his voice sounding all the more scarred.

"Leave it to those monsters to do something like that…" He mumbled under his breath. "Excuse me?" Lotherin looked over at him, his eyes glowing with rage. "Clow Reed is the reason the failed to open the Tartarus Gate and free what ever Titan they were trying to set loose."

"Huh?"

"Are you aware of the story of the Titan Wars?" Touya shook his head. "Are you familiar with any Greek or Roman Mythology?" Another shake. "Oh dear, guess I better start now…"

X. X. X.

Once upon a time, there was a woman named Gaea. She was the mother Earth. But, she was lonely. So, she used her power to create a race of beings known as Titans.

From the waters of the deep came Oceanus. From the glowing light came Hyperion. The Earth it's self gave her Atlus and Prometheus. The Sun and Moon made for her Selene and Helios. The shadows gave way to Leto. And, form the airy winds and sky Rhea and Oranos. She found herself in love with Oranos and bore for him Kronus the Lord of Time, Themis of prophesy, and Epimethus who wed Pandora, the first mortal woman. Finally, she crafted the energies of Chaos and magic into Hecate.

All was silent for many years, but winds of change came into play…

For years, the power hungry Kronus had coveted his fathers kingdom. So, in the dark of the night, he entered Gaea's home with a great scythe. The woken Gaea came to greet her son. They spoke and he showed her his scythe.

"Look Mother, I have tried at the forges and have created this." Kronus said, presenting the scythe for Gaea's inspection. She nodded her approval. "Mother?" He spoke again. "I wish to show Father this weapon, where might he be?" Gaea stood. "I must wake Oranos."

She turned to leave and Kronus smirked. The Lord of Time raised the weapon and brought the handle down on Gaea's head. His grin widened as she slipped to the floor, unconscious. After all, he didn't wish to hurt his mother.

With Gaea out of the way, he slunk into Oranos' room, and he raised the weapon…

_X. X. X. _

"So he killed his own father?"

"Yes. He killed Oranos for his own gain." Lotherin stated, his gravelly voice echoing in the fog. "Kronus waited until Gaea woke and then he threatened her not to tell a soul or he would destroy her Earth. He then took the throne claiming an accident killed Oranos."

"He later married Rhea. In that time though, Gaea went to those of her children, as she called them that she knew she could trust. Leto, Hecate, Hyperion, Selene, Helios, and Themis all offered their help."

Lotherin took a breath, noticing how Touya held on to every word. "One day, Kronus called Themis to him and had her read his fortune. It was in that action that he sealed his own fate. One day, he would be defeated by his own son."

"The story goes on to say that, in his paranoia, he ate his children." At this, Touya flinched. "Rhea went to Gaea and asked for help. They then drugged Kronus' food before they showed him the baby. They switched the child with a rock and he ate the rock."

"The child Zeus was raised to fight Kronus. When he was ready, Rhea once again drugged the food and made Kronus throw up. Legend says he threw up the children he had swallowed who were then adults. They rose up and sealed Kronus in Tartarus, the underworld."

"But what's this have to do with the people who took Yue?"

"Everything."

**Ok! What do you think? In retrospect, I cannot tell you the rest of the conversation (It would ruin the surprise!) **

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
